ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ego the Living Planet
Biography Earliest Existence Millions of years ago in the depths of space, Ego was born alone a being belonging to an ancient god like race known as the celestials but as a small speck like being unaccompanied parentless and bodiless gradually evolving and developing a protective shell around himself using his ability to manipulate the molecules around him. Over the course of many years, he contined building layers over the shell which eventually formed a planet no larger than earths moon the interstellar coordinates of which were G5222C848T12F E16UC22. After countless millennia of being alone he became curious to the purpose of his existence and see if any other life existed anywhere in the cosmos and created a biological humanoid avatar as an extension of his consciousness which he could use to explore the galaxy and walk among civilisations to experience and learn all he encountered. He eventually found life, but the discoveries left him heavily disappointed when the lifeforms he found proved to be unimpressive, and caused him to adopt an omnicidal extinction level plan known as the Expansion, a plan which was designed to terraform thousands of life sustaining planets until the only life in the universe was himself. To this end, his avatar would implant seedlings of himself on planets with life, cultivating plants that would eventually supplant indigenous life when he was ready. He also set about impregnating various female extraterrestrial species to conceive children that might one day carry his genetic template and aid him in his task, for to activate the power of the Expansion required the combined energy of two Celestials as one wasn't powerful enough. He also hired yondu udonta and his ravager clan to transport them to him. When they didn't proved to carry the celestial gene ego was forced to kill them painlessly and hid their skeletal remains in an under ground cavern constructed at the depths of his world Reunion with peter quill and destruction During his visit on earth he meet and fell in love with meridian quill whom he returned to see three times fearing he wouldnt leave a fourth time ego than reluctanley put a brain tumor in her head he than sent yondu to collect his son who she called peter before dying but realising what he'd do like all his other spawn yondu kept peter and hide him from ego who had also gained a ward named mantis and they resided on his planet shaped structure and he begun searching for quill to see if he inherited the connection to the light of his world. Decades later ego was reunited with his biological son after saving him and the guardians of the galaxy from the soverign fleet he than lured them to his world where he gave them a tour and explained he was a celestial and the very planet was a manifestation of his own mind and he resided in its core and created an avatar to explore the galaxy and soon boned with star lord but while the others grew suspicious they soon discovered the bones of his previous children and mantis was finally able to over come her fear of ego. He was explaining to peter that they have a purpose to fulfill he than hypnotised quill and unlocked a state inside in to helping him begin the expansion to expand threw the cosmos until he confused he caused his mothers death and quill broke free of his spell and shots him repeatedly with his quasi blasters blasting his body apart though he regenerated easily ego than used tentacles of blue energy from the floor to restrain him one of them phasing threw his torso he begun to draw power from quill which flowed down beneath the planet surface and absorbed by his brain to activate the seedlings which began expanding across thousand of worlds consuming entire towns and their life forms across the planets when before his plan could go any further yondu having heard what happened escaped the mutiny on his ship and killed taserface came after him with rocket kraglin obfonteri and groot and crash their ship directly on top of ego temporarily stunning him they and the other guardians now including mantis soon managed to escape the megalomaniacal entity and peter had the reunited guardians make their way to the core of the planet where ego brain is housed as it is the source of all his fathers power and life to foil the expansion and destroy Ego for good. While mantis used her empathic ability to make him sleep temporarily putting ego out of the fight rocket knew the only way to kill ego was to plant a bomb made from anulax batteries stolen from the sovereign on the core it self which only groot could do but since his nervous system held the planet together they had to get away before the explosion until mantis was knocked unconscious by falling debris from the destroyed sovereign drones taserface had sent before his demise the destroyer furiously awakens and easily seduced the guardians staring to crush rocket gamora groot nebula and yondu to death drowning brax in sand and possessing star lord to continue the expansion while reforming his humanoid body from pure energy telling peter that the only thing worth fighting for is power when with some encouraging words from yondu star lord than discovered his own celestial power much to ego shock he than broke free of his control and begins mercilessly pummel his father in to submission and the guardians were freed and stopping the spread of the extensions and managed to escape while he battles ego and groot finally planted the bomb on the core setting it on five minutes and yondu and peter remained behind exhausted due to having fought each other at full power ego eventually sensed the bomb and pleaded with peter saying if he killed him he would be just like every body else peter simply asked whats so wrong with that ego than screamed No in agony and horror before the bomb goes off and destroys the brain star lord than grievously watched his fathers avatar disintegrate in to sand right in front of him with out ego essence his planet begins falling apart in a string of explosions and yondu gave his life to allow quill to escape while the planet exploded finally ending egos reign of terror all of the blobs across the universe dissolved when the bomb planted on his brain detonated. Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Deceased Characters Category:Celestials Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists